A Stupid Silly Scary Story - Third Round
by Miss Basil
Summary: Whoo-boy. This is the long-awaited (?) installment in the SSS-Story series. Please read the first two if you haven't already. You'll be even more lost if you don't. Rated PG-13 for lots of meaningless slaughter! Don't you love it?


**A Stupid Silly Scary Story - Third Round**

**A/N:** *deep breath* It's been forever since me and my friends have had a party, but we finally had another party at Ashleigh's house (It was her B-day party, and it just so happened to be on December 31st, so it was a New Year's party as well.) and we got around to writing another Stupid Silly Scary Story. If you've never read any of these, please go to my penname and read the first two . . . or the style of this story won't make too much sense.

**Another A/N:** On a side note . . . one key event has occurred since the writings of the last two stories . . . I've gotten into Gundam Wing, which means there's a larger appearance of our favorite G-boys than before . . . in fact, they might be more predominant than anyone from Final Fantasy 8 . . . however, since the first two stories we posted were under FF8, I decided to post this one under FF8 as well . . . please be aware that this might not happen in the future.

**Yet Another A/N:** Since sooo many people get mentioned, I'm going to add what anime/game each character is from when they're first mentioned, to clear up any confusion as to who we're talking about.

**And Yet Another A/N:** (Some) names used in the fic were changed to protect the guilty.

**Disclaimer:** Yea, yea, I'm almost done. We own none of the following characters . . . we're all poor high-school students . . . and all five of the G-boys are hot. ^_^ Okay - I'm done.

Onwards!!!

~~~

**A Stupid Silly Scary Story - Third Round**

Person #1 (myself): Zell (**A/N:** From Final Fantasy 8 . . . duh) wandered into the cafeteria with his stomach growling. "I gotta find some hot dogs before my stomach crawls up my throat and chokes me to death," he said.

Person #2 (Orchid0918): "Kupo," said a nearby moogle (**A/N:** From whichever FF game you wanna pick. ^_^) *(1).

Person #3 (Pendragon): Zell killed the moogle by killing it with two dead fish *(2).

Person #4 (Nicki): Zell and the dead moogle then began singing, "I'm dreaming of a vomit-colored Christmas! Vomit! Vomit!" while watching the magic bunnies flying around in the air *(3).

Person #5 (Ashleigh): Duo (**A/N:** from Gundam Wing . . . Duo's my favorite character from GW . . . and he's HOT!!!) grabbed a shotgun and shot down the flying bunnies.

Person #6 (Stefanie): Then the ghosts of the dead bunnies took carrots from the lunch lady and attacked Zell and Duo with the vegetables.

#1: Quatre (**A/N:** Also from Gundam Wing) ran into the room screaming, "We shouldn't be fighting at all!" while attempting to hide from the Dead Evil Flying Bunnies.

#2) An army of disgruntled moogles attacked Quatre and threw Evil Bunnies at Nicki.

#3) Suddenly, Miss Basil (oh, the horror!), a herd of hat racks, Osama Bin Laden (who was really a detropheliac *(4)) (and horny), and Nicki (again! The horror!) marched into the room squeaking Kazoos in a tuneless parody of "I'm Dreaming of a Vomit-Colored Christmas." *(5)

#4) With that, everyone broke into continuous laughter white intently watching a group of mad vacuum cleaners.

#5) Ashleigh was sitting in a recliner reading "101 Ways to Kill Dorothy Catalonia (**A/N:** From Gundam Wing as well." *(6)

#6) The mad vacuum cleaners went crazy and started sucking up peoples' hair, then Trunks (**A/N:** From DragonBall Z . . . he's really hot, too!) came and chopped them all to pieces with his sword. ^_^ *(7)

#1) At this point, Miss Basil stopped playing her kazoo, tracked down Dorothy Catalonia, dragged her to a salon, where she forced Dorothy to get her eyebrows waxed.

#2) "Kupo!" says another nearby moogle, "Kupo!"

#3) Abruptly, a gruesome spontaneous moogle conbustion of every moogle living put the moogles on the extinct species list.

#4) The ghosts of the magic bunnies did not like the moogles being on the extinct species list, for they were very sad, so the magic bunnies used their dead magic powers to bring back the moogles, and everyone rejoiced and had a great feast where they served bird poop and earwax as the main course *(8)

#5) Suntop (**A/N:** From ElfQuest, which is one of the most amazing comic books in the history of mankind . . . heh - you can find a section on ElfQuest right here on FanFiction . . . it's under comics.) meditated and put the bunnies and the moogles to rest and they were never seen again *(9).

#6) Duo got sick from the bird poop and vomited on Nicki, and Nicki became grossed out and fainted, which caused Duo to feel bad, and he started crying.

#1) Dorothy, returning from her salon visit, joined Duo in crying as she mourned the loss of her "cockroach eyebrows."

#2) Angry chocobos attacked Suntop and pecked him to death, releasing the moogles, who started dancing, yelling "Kupo!" and killed Nicki and Ashleigh. Kupo! *(10)

#3) A pack of wolves appeared out of the same place Squall's gunblade comes from and gruesomely mauled he remaining moogles in a ginormous *(11) blood bath that was censored with a pretty field of wildflowers because something like that would be psychologically damaging anyone who saw it because the wolves were making positively sure the moogles would **_not_** come back and Zell began to beat Nicki with a can of Spaghetti-O's just because he was being ignored *(12).

#4) Nicki (who was supposed to be dead) came back as a zombie and killed Zell, because through this whole ordeal he came down with "Let's Turn Into A Metal Box" disease *(13), and once Zell was dead, Nicki's body collapsed, as a female copy of George Bush *(14) emerged from Zell's decapitated head.

#5) Ashleigh came back from the dead to kill Dorothy by stepping on her with Sandrock (**A/N:** From Gundam Wing as well . . . Sandrock is Quatre's Gundam, and Quatre just so happens to be Ashleigh's obsession . . . but I didn't tell you. ^_^) and pounded her into the center of the earth which everyone cheered about, except for Relena and Hilde, who keeled over dead when Nicki stabbed them with Duo's scythe.

#6) Then Angel Sanctuary *(15) popped on the big screen and everyone sat down and stared intently at the TV except for a moogle who cooed "Kupo!", but Duo promptly smashed it in the head with a dented can of Spaghetti-O's.

P.S. (written by Orchid): From the mysterious place where Squall keeps his gunblade, 2 remaining moogles appeared and ran off to their own planet with the dead bunnies, the chocobos, and the Spaghetti-O's. Meanwhile, all the Wolfriders (**A/N:** once again, from ElfQuest), the G-Boys (**A/N:** From Gundam Wing, the nickname we gave all of the Gundam pilots), the FF8 cast, and Osama Bin Laden danced in a can-can line with two dead fish.

P.P.S (Also written by Orchid): KUPO! Kupopo! Popo! Kuuuuuupo! ^0^

The End?

~~~

Story Notes:

1.) Orchid was obsessed with moogles since starting FF9, for some odd reason. She kept saying "kupo!" all night long . . .

2.) That was Pendragon's new thing for the night, saying she'd do something by doing it (ex. "I'll kill you by killing you!"). Yea, it got reeeeaaally old reeeeaaally quick . . . ^_^

3.) Bunnies!!! Magic flying bunnies with wings and halos!

4.) A detropheliac is someone who get turned on by . . . trees. I'm serious.

5.) I don't know what Kazoos are or where they came up with "I'm Dreaming of a Vomit-Colored Christmas." I have simply decided that this is part of the weirdness and craziness that makes up Pendragon. Everyone hide.

6.) No one in our group likes Dorothy Catalonia. She's freaky . . . and those cockroach eyebrows . . . *shiver*

7.) Stefanie put the ^_^ in . .. I didn't. ^_^

8.) Yummy.

9.) Yea. Right.

10.) Is all the "kupo" stuff getting to you yet?

11.) She made up the word "ginormous" to try to put across the feeling of huge.

12.) That was one damn long run-on sentense.

13.) It was late. Reeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllly late.

14.) While watching Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz and listening to Wufei rant about justice, I made a comment that he sounded a lot like George Bush, with all his rambling about "evil" and "evildoers." This comment earned me roughly 5 minutes of laughter and speculation that Wufei is really George Bush in disguise . . . not to mention jokes about Wufei in a French maid's outfit (This picture DOES exist! Go to Smoochies (http://anzwers.org/free/smoochies/index.html) and go under Fan Art for Gundam Wing . . . there's a picture titled "French Maid Wuffie" . . . . This would be the "female copy of George Bush" that Nicki was referring to).

15.) We were planning on watching Angel Sanctuary after we finished our story, so Stef was inpatient to finish it all up. However, as you can see, Orchid added a few "P.S."'s.

**One Final Note:** As always, there's nothing I can say to apoligize for this fan fic . . . if you can call it that. *sigh* There should be another one on the way, seeing that my party is scheduled for this Friday. Worried? Yea . . . I am, too. ^_^ 


End file.
